darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lethys Tehulla
THIS CHARACTER IS BEING REWRITTEN Lethys Tehulla is a gifted Shamanka, and a good traveller. She is also known as Lethys of the Wanderlust. She rarely stays in the same place for a long time. She is also, an artist. She writes books, mostly describing her travels, and illustrates them herself. In her free time, she likes to create small gadgets and mechanical beings. She is a fighter for nature, and tries to improve the art of engineering to a point where it'd no longer pollute the environment. She is known to appear on fairs and events, as a seller of books and small gadgets. She is a follower of the Night Elven religion. Background Lethys was born into an averagely wealthy family, and has been an explorer all since birth. As a small baby, she crawled into various places, often getting stuck in high places, so her parents or her older brother had to save her. One day, around the time she learned to speak, she was climbing on a big and high piece of furniture. When she was almost at the top, the thing started toppling over. It smashed down, and pinned Lethys to the ground. When her brother found her, she was already unconscious. When she woke up, she found out she couldn't move her body, and that she was blind. The healers could not help her, because they did not know what to heal, as they fixed all of her broken bones and other damage she sustained. Even though they could find no damage, she was paralysed and blind. Lethys' family took additional jobs to pay a tutor that could teach her. They paid a good technologist to build her a crystal-run platform, that carried her around. The remaining money they had was spent on healers who kept her muscles trained and prepared for the time she could walk. During her work with the tutor, Lethys discovered that with the loss of her sight, she gained some sort of inner elemental sight. After the tutor noticed that, he advised her parents to allow him to teach Lethys the ways of the elements. After years of hard work and studies, Lethys learned that she could move her body through help of the elements. Even though she could theoretically achieve that, her muscles were too stiff to support her, and so she continued her studies in a different direction. She learned to create small devices and all kinds of new things. After she completed her learning course, the family hired a new tutor to instruct her in engineering. But heavy machinery was not for her. She preferred to create small gizmos, and eventually learned to create mechanical beings. She does not remember what happened when the Exodar crashed, but she was found in the debris by Irisali Tearleaf, a night elven healer and a novice priestess. Irisali managed to use her powers to crush the debris, and she carried Lethys to the nearby night elven camp. The healers there planned to heal an open wound in her back, but upon close inspection, they found traces of quick healing and a nerve being cramped inside two healed bones. They broke the bones and uncramped the nerve, and slowly, with the healing powers of Elune, they closed Lethys' wounds and mended her bones. After a week of comatose sleep, Lethys woke up. After opening her once-blind eyes, she found out she could see. The healers presumed that the nerve they saved could have caused that. With the help of the night elven priestesses and healers, Lethys could see and walk almost normally. She thanked Elune for that, and saw that the Night Elven religion was more accurate than that of the Draenei. Unfortunately, by crashing into a new world with nature that she could not recognize, she lost her Shamanistic connection to the elements there. To her luck, there was a Draenei Shamanka in that camp, that already embraced powers of Water and Air, and set to this camp to learn Earth from the druids. She taught Lethys the power of the Water element, and together they learned to embrace Earth's powers. After that, Lethys learned the powers of the Air from multiple cultures, and the Night Elves agreed to help Lethys make her totems. Due to the fact that there was nobody who could teach her the power of the Fire element, she taught herself to use a portion of it, but never really learned to fully control Fire. She asked Irisali if she could come with her, so she followed her to Ashenvale, and there she met the Tearleaf Sisters. She stayed with them, and after a few events, she became good friends with the Sisters, and when Adromeda attacked, she considered Lethys an enemy as well, leaving the Shamanka no choice but to join the Tearleaf Sisters. Even though Lethys was a member of the Sisters, she did not stay in Ashenvale. First, she set to see all of the Night Elven lands, starting with the tree Teldrassil, and ending her travels in Winterspring. After that, she kept travelling in random locations, seeking treasures, or some sort of souvenirs that would remind her of those places she travelled to. Every once and a while, she stopped in towns to sell some of her creations or rare treasures she found along the way. Mostly, she kept them for herself, but sometimes she found more than she could possibly take for herself, as she felt it would be a sign of greediness. Every once and a while, she stopped in Ashenvale to help her Sisters fight Adromeda, and in one battle, she supposedly killed the witch herself. She took part in the Tearleaf Sisters' last battle, and wrote a chapter in The Tearleaf Sisters about it, titled Tearleaf's End. She carries the title Lethys of the Wanderlust, and currently, she has an apprentice, Nytet Winterlust. Quotes "Elune, the only true Godess, I accept your teachings and the ways you gave to the Kaldorei." - in Darnassian. The words with which she accepted the Kaldorei religion when the Priestesses decided she was ready. "It's not your destination that matters, nor the people that greet you there. It is the journey, the path, that matters. In your heart, you know that. And that is Wanderlust." Trivia *Her totems are made of Ashenvale wood, and their cores come from: Ashenvale earth, Moonwell water and Thunder Bluff essence of Air. Her Fire totem was ignited by a searing arrow shot by Irisali. *She speaks / partially speaks several languages, including Darnassian, Common, Furbolg and Taurahe. She can say "hello" and "help" in most languages. *Lethys was named Arianna Moonsky in the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. It was a reward for the hard work she had done to gain the Kaldorei's trust. *She cannot cast a good Fire spell unless aided or by lucky chance. *She is a follower of Kaldorei religion. *She is a co-writer and a co-illustrator of The Tearleaf Sisters, and she has written several books herself. *Lethys is ambidextrous. *Lethys' Wanderlust quote is the player's tribute to Nightwish's "It's not the end, not the kingdom come, it is the journey that matters..." from the song Wanderlust. Image Gallery Image:Lethys_&_Nytet_selling_(april).jpg| Lethys and Nytet selling their goods on the April Stormwind City Faire. Image:Lethys_&_Nytet_selling_(feb).jpg| Lethys and Nytet selling their goods on the February Stormwind City Faire. Image:Lethys_at_the_Lunar_Festival.jpg| Lethys at the 2009 Lunar Festival. Image:Lethys_discussing_matters_with_the_Twilight_Expedition.jpg| Lethys talks with the Twilight Expedition for the first time. Image:Lethys'_usual_outfit.jpg| Lethys' usual outfit. Image:Lethys_Drawn_-_WoW_style_(by_Lethys).jpg| Lethys Drawn - WoW Style. Drawn by Lethys. See also Story-Related Characters *Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf *Jynn Silklight Related Stories *Tearleaf's End *Death of Another *Tathog's Lair Category:Characters